Detrás del velo
by LadyMelianne
Summary: Luego de ver a Sirius caer a través del velo, Harry se lanza en su búsqueda sin que nadie pueda detenerlo. Al atravesar el arco, se encuentra con que ha terminado en un mundo extraño, en el que muggles y magos se enfrentan en una guerra sin precedentes, y nadie parece tener idea de quién es Harry Potter.
1. Capítulo I: El otro lado

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. No hay fin lucrativo con este escrito.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El otro lado**

En medio del grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry esperó con total aturdimiento a que Sirius apareciera al otro lado del velo, tras haber sido golpeado por la maldición de su prima. Luego de unos segundos de inquietante espera sin que su padrino reapareciera, corrió hacia el velo. Después de todo, se dijo, Sirius solo se encontraba detrás de la estructura. Escuchó el grito de Lupin que rogó que se detuviera, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera evitarlo, Harry se había lanzado a través del arco.

Se sintió caer, rodeado de sonidos ensordecedores y un concierto de luces que centelleaban por doquier. Fueron segundos o quizás años envuelto en un espiral de sensaciones aplastantes, hasta que, finalmente, la inconciencia lo devoró.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que Harry notó fue que se hallaba sobre un suelo sucio y pedregoso. Se incorporó sobre las rodillas y tosió fuertemente, ahogado con el aire polvoriento. Cuando se recuperó, vio que el cielo estaba en absoluta penumbra y que algunas formas poco definidas se acercaban sosteniendo luces blancas; solo entonces se percató de que su visión era borrosa a falta de sus anteojos. Palpó el suelo hasta encontrarlos. Uno de los lentes se había roto, pero distinguió con mayor claridad el grupo de personas que ahora solo estaban a unos pocos metros de él.

Se puso de pie, desorientado, cuando una voz tronó en el aire.

—¡Alto, no te muevas!

Volvió la vista en todas las direcciones con creciente nerviosismo y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica para levantar la varita, pero, tras un estallido que resonó a su alrededor, sintió un repentino dolor que se extendió por su brazo derecho y le hizo encogerse con un grito ahogado. Sostuvo el brazo lastimado y sintió la sangre espesa que manchó sus dedos. Un par de manos fuertes se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y le obligaron a caer de rodillas nuevamente.

—Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti —dijo la misma voz—, te quedarás totalmente quieto, o la próxima irá directamente a tu cabeza, ¿entiendes?

Harry levantó la vista hacia el sujeto con la mente nublada por el dolor. No podía ver con claridad, pero divisó cuatro rostros de hombres corpulentos que le apuntaban con armas _muggles_ y linternas.

—Levanta tus brazos y no intentes ningún truco —bramó el hombre. Harry miró inquieto su rostro, cubierto por una espesa barba—. Fox, requísalo y escanéalo.

Habría levantado los brazos si el dolor no se lo hubiera impedido. Se sentía mareado y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Otro sujeto, «Fox», lo levantó con facilidad del suelo y empezó a hurgar en su túnica, ignorando sus quejas cuando el contacto con su brazo herido le disparó otra llamarada de dolor. Finalmente, Fox encontró su varita y la entregó con satisfacción a su superior. Inmediatamente después, desenganchó de su cinturón un dispositivo similar a un comunicador portátil y lo pasó frente a él de arriba hacia abajo.

—Efectivamente, señor —dijo con una sonrisa cuando el dispositivo emitió un zumbido final—, es un mago.

—Pero no tiene la marca —pronunció una nueva voz con inseguridad.

—Un mago, al fin de cuentas —bramó Fox—. ¿Procedo, señor?

Harry sintió la mirada inquisidora del presunto líder del grupo de hombres. La sangre palpitaba con fiereza en sus oídos.

—Jamás ha llegado uno hasta aquí —dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. No, no. A éste lo llevaremos. El jefe querrá saber cómo burló la seguridad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry vio cómo el hombre levantaba lo que lucía como un bastón corto y le golpeaba de lleno en la parte trasera del cuello, enviándolo nuevamente a una acogedora inconsciencia.

La próxima vez que despertó, no se encontró sobre un suelo sucio ni bajo una oscuridad profunda. De hecho, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar en medio de la luz cegadora que parpadeaba en el techo, y descubrió que se encontraba sentado en una incómoda silla, con las piernas y manos atadas a ella. Un vendaje tosco manchado de sangre le cubría el brazo derecho. Frente a él, había una mesa gastada sobre la cual reposaban dos vasos vacíos. Las paredes que lo rodeaban seguramente solían ser blancas, pero ahora lucían extensas manchas de suciedad en un fondo gris, que acentuaba el aspecto deprimente de la habitación.

La única puerta frente a él se abrió dando paso a hombre alto, de un aspecto tan limpio que desentonaba en un lugar como aquel. Lucía un traje azul claro, perfectamente ajustado al marco delgado. Su cabello estaba cubierto en su totalidad por hebras grises producto de la vejez. El rostro era largo, con una mandíbula fuerte, y de ojos oscuros y astutos bajo gruesas cejas. De la fina línea de sus labios, surgió una voz profunda.

—Es bueno que hayas despertado finalmente —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él—. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo terminaste aquí.

Harry se dispuso a hablar, pero otro hombre entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era el sujeto de espesa barba que lo había dejado inconsciente.

—Ya has conocido al teniente Sellers —señaló el hombre—. Espero que no haya sido demasiado duro contigo. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Adam Hamill. Aunque seguramente no hace falta que lo mencione, ¿no?

Harry lo miró confundido. Se preguntaba en qué momento despertaría de esa pesadilla y se encontraría bajo la seguridad del techo de su dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor, recuperándose de su incursión en el Ministerio de Magia.

Adam Hamill clavo sus ojos en él por unos segundos y luego soltó una corta risa suave.

—De acuerdo, tal vez debamos empezar con lo más básico. Dime cuál es tu nombre.

Harry se quedó en silencio, demasiado confundido y aterrado para responder.

Adam hizo una seña a Sellers y el teniente le entregó una botella de agua. Adam llenó los dos vasos y sorbió un par de tragos.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Harry permaneció inmóvil.

—Vamos, toma —insistió Adam—. Está fresca.

Harry siguió sin mover un solo músculo. Adam suspiró pesadamente.

—A ver, muchacho —dijo incorporándose con la espalda recta—. Creo que no has entendido bien la situación. Estás bajo nuestro poder, en un complejo en la mitad de la nada, sin tu varita y con una herida que no ha sido tratada correctamente. Tal vez debas saber, además, que Sellers es un hombre bastante áspero, de métodos rudimentarios y tiene un pésimo humor. Te prometo que yo no lo intentaré detener si quiere usar sus métodos contigo para obtener respuestas. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Harry tragó saliva. Le costaba mantener su respiración estable ahora que el letargo había desaparecido y el brazo le palpitaba ferozmente. Tomó unos tragos de agua y se aclaró la garganta.

—Harry —dijo al fin—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

—Harry Potter —repitió Adam con cautela—. De acuerdo, Harry, sigamos con las preguntas fáciles. Dime de dónde vienes, tu edad y a qué te dedicas.

—Soy de Surrey, tengo quince años y soy estudiante.

—Bien hecho, Harry —dijo Adam—, bien, bien. Ahora dime cómo es que has terminado aquí y dónde está tu gente.

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad. Esperaba que fuera Adam quien respondiera esas preguntas. ¿Qué tanto debía decirles? Tenían aspecto de muggles, claramente, además del arma con que anteriormente le habían disparado. Sin embargo, estaban familiarizados con la magia y Adam había mencionado su varita con total naturalidad.

—Yo… —tartamudeó—, yo no lo sé. Estaba en Londres, caí por un… portal y luego desperté allá afuera. No tengo idea de cómo terminé aquí ni qué es este lugar ni dónde están mis amigos.

Adam lo miró atentamente y le hizo una seña a Sellers. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el teniente se acercó a Harry, levantó una macana y golpeó su muñeca derecha. Cuando su grito prolongado se detuvo, Adam habló con firmeza.

—Tal vez quieras dar otra respuesta —dijo cruzando sus brazos—. Esta vez intenta con la verdad.

Harry jadeó con la mirada nublada. El dolor se extendía hasta su hombro. Estaba seguro de que el golpe le había roto algún hueso.

—¿Y bien? —incitó Adam.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —dijo con un hilo de voz—. No sé qué pasó, no sé quién es usted, no entiendo nada…

Solo una señal y Sellers golpeó nuevamente. El grito se prolongó aún más.

—¡Lo juro! —gritó, desesperado. El sudor y las lágrimas surcaron la suciedad de su rostro—. ¡No estoy mintiendo, lo juro!, ¿qué es este lugar? Son muggles, ¿no?

Hubo un golpe de revés en su rostro, que lo habría enviado al suelo de no estar sujeto a la silla. Harry se sorprendió al ver que fue Adam quien levantó su mano contra él. No parecía ser el tipo de hombre que se ensuciaba las manos, y lo comprobó cuando vio cómo recuperaba la compostura con visible incomodidad.

—¡No te atrevas a pronunciar esa palabra de nuevo! —gruñó Adam con una voz peligrosamente baja—. ¿Te hace sentir poderoso, especial? No te confíes, Potter, que a ti y a toda tu gente, todos los engendros de este mundo, los haremos desaparecer. No cederemos, ¿entiendes?

Bajo su mirada oscura, Harry se encogió en la silla. Un hilillo de sangre le corría debajo del labio inferior y pudo sentir el sabor metálico en su boca.

—Ahora —volvió a hablar Adam recuperando su voz tranquila—, ¿quieres hablar ahora, o prefieres dejarlo para más tarde?

Por su tono, Harry podía inferir que definitivamente _más tarde_ no significaría una experiencia muy placentera para él, pero ¿de qué podría hablar _ahora?_ Estaba seguro de que se encontraba en medio de una alucinación, quizá propia de los hechizos del Departamento de Misterios, porque nada de aquello tenía sentido para él.

—Ya veo —dijo Adam tras ver que guardaba silencio—. Entonces prefieres que lo dejemos para más tarde. Lléveselo, teniente.

Sellers lo desató hábilmente de la silla, provocándole un alarido cuando tocó su muñeca rota, cubrió su rostro con un saco y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Harry se dejó llevar a rastras por un largo pasillo, sin distinguir nada más que destellos a través de la tela que lo asfixiaba, hasta que el saco le fue sacado abruptamente de la cabeza y Sellers lo lanzó a una oscura habitación, donde solo se encontró con el sonido de su respiración.

* * *

¡Hola, lectores!

Si han llegado hasta aquí, agradezco enormemente por el tiempo que han tomado para leer. Hace tiempo he tenido esta historia en la cabeza, pero me mantuve muy alejada del mundo _fanfic_ por varios años. Espero poder publicar al menos un capítulo por semana, por ahora en esta recta final del semestre académico donde tengo infinidad de cosas más por hacer. Más adelante espero ponerme más activa.

Como pueden ver, se tratará de una especie de universo alterno. Las cosas irán tomando más forma a lo largo de la historia.

Espero que les haya agradado este corto capítulo y estaría encantada de leer sus comentarios.

 _Melianne._


	2. Capítulo II: Humano y mago

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla.**

 **Capítulo II:**

 **Humano y mago**

Desorientado, Harry parpadeó a través de las gafas rotas intentando descifrar alguna forma. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una celda de unos tres metros cuadrados, enmarcada por paredes de metal, con una única y pequeña ventanilla de rejas tubulares en la puerta por donde fue lanzado.

Se percató de que no estaba solo. Sentado en la esquina frente a él, un hombre lo miraba en silencio.

—Mago, ¿verdad?

El hombre habló con un distinguible acento escocés. Harry no podía ver su rostro con claridad, pues llegaban pocas luces del exterior de la celda.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Harry incorporándose rápidamente— ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?

—Despacio, niño —dijo el hombre—, se ve que no te han tratado muy bien, ¿no es así?

No se escuchaba especialmente angustiado por su bienestar, pero si se encontraban en la misma celda, quizá el hombre estuviera de su lado.

—¿Eres un mago? —le preguntó Harry sentándose en la otra esquina, acunando su mano herida.

—¿Mago? ¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó con un bufido—. Ningún mago sería tan estúpido como para estar en este lugar.

Aunque no podía ver su rostro, Harry estaba seguro de que su mirada era de burla.

—Entonces ¿cómo sabes que soy un mago? —inquirió—. Y si tú no lo eres, ¿por qué estás aquí, en la misma celda que yo?

El hombre respiró pesadamente y se incorporó.

—Disparaste las alarmas.

—¿Alarmas?

—Sí, alarmas, artilugios de gran tecnología que suenan cuando detectan algo —dijo el hombre socarronamente—. Entiendo que sea difícil para ti.

—Sé lo que es una alarma —cortó con enojo—. Activé unas alarmas, de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué eso te haría pensar que soy un mago?

—¿Te golpearon la cabeza, niño? —preguntó con irritación—. Las alarmas de detección de magia se activan cuando detectan magia, ¿comprendes?

En realidad, Harry no comprendía. Jamás había oído hablar de tales alarmas. En primer lugar, los _muggles_ ni siquiera deberían tener idea de la existencia de la magia. Recordó cuando esos sujetos lo habían detenido. Uno de ellos le había apuntado con un dispositivo con el que, al parecer, había comprobado que se trataba de un mago. Se preguntó qué clase de tecnología podían poseer los _muggles_ con la que fuera posible detectar la magia, y más importante aún: qué clase de _muggles_ podían tener acceso a dicha tecnología.

—Aún no me has respondido —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué es este lugar y por qué estás aquí?

—Interesante pregunta —fue la respuesta del hombre—. Estás en un pequeño puesto militar de la Resistencia, ubicado en el más recóndito lugar de Escocia, protegido de todo tipo de radares y con detectores dispuestos desde cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. No se llega aquí de manera accidental, pero no dejas de preguntarte en dónde estás.

Harry intentó procesar las palabras del hombre. Seguía sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

—¿Resistencia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sí que te golpearon en la cabeza.

—¡¿Quieres decirme de una vez lo que está pasando?! —gritó Harry con enfado. La muñeca le dolía terriblemente, aún le ardía el brazo y la cabeza le palpitaba—. ¡Hace solo unos momentos me enfrentaba con los mortífagos en el Ministerio y de repente me encuentro con que unos _muggles_ me han disparado y me han encerrado con un idiota!

—¡Oye, niño! —vociferó el hombre alterando por primera vez su tono burlón—. No estás en posición de insultar, ¿sabes? Ya tienes suficiente con que estos tipos te hayan atrapado, será mejor que no te metas conmigo.

Harry gimió con desespero. Tomó varias respiraciones antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo siento —dijo más tranquilo—. De verdad no tengo idea de lo que está pasando. Lo último que recuerdo es que me lancé sobre el velo y…

Se quedó congelado. Parecía como si de repente el recuerdo llegara a su memoria. Se había lanzado a través del velo para buscar a su padrino.

—¡El velo, eso es! —gritó más animado—. Sirius también desapareció al caer por el velo. ¡Quizá esté cerca de aquí! El velo seguramente es una especie de… de traslador o algo así, ¡tiene que serlo!

El hombre lo escuchaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Velo? ¿Sirius? ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

Harry lo miró sin saber si era conveniente seguir hablando. El hombre era un _muggle_ después de todo, y eran los _muggles_ quienes lo habían metido a ese lugar. Sin embargo, también a él lo habían encerrado y eso le inspiraba cierta confianza.

—Ya te lo dije —explicó—. Estaba en otro lugar antes de llegar aquí. En Londres, específicamente, en medio de una pelea. Alguien golpeó a un amigo con un hechizo que lo hizo caer a través de un arco. No apareció al otro lado, así que me lancé tras él a buscarlo. Es lo último que recuerdo antes de aparecer en este lugar. Cuando abrí los ojos, esos _muggles_ estaban apuntando con sus armas y me trajeron hasta aquí.

El hombre lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Ya veo —dijo después de un rato—. Así que atravesaste un arco y simplemente te trajo aquí a modo de traslador. Pero, ¿por qué un mago encantaría un traslador para aparecer en la base del enemigo, de todos los lugares posibles?

El hombre parecía hablar con tal propiedad de la magia, que Harry se quedó inquietamente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es que sabes sobre los trasladores? —preguntó Harry—, ¿tienes familiares magos?

—No necesitas familiares magos para saber algo tan básico —respondió como si le resultara obvio—. No son tan exclusivos sus truquitos, ¿sabes?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Se supone que los _muggles_ no deben tener idea de eso, ¡ni de nuestra existencia!

El hombre lazó una risotada seca y rodó los ojos.

—¡Claro, niño!

—¡¿De verdad crees que estoy bromeando?! —farfulló enfadándose nuevamente—. ¿Te importaría explicarme _claramente_ qué es este lugar, qué es la Resistencia, quién eres tú y por qué rayos sabes tanto sobre la magia? ¡No entiendo nada!

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la pared. Con la irritación que le causaba este sujeto, el dolor en su mano y su brazo, las palpitaciones en su cabeza y el creciente miedo por la situación en que se encontraba, Harry se sentía a punto de estallar. El hombre lo observó en silencio antes de hablar.

—Hacerte el loco no te servirá de mucho con estos tipos.

—Por favor…

El hombre tomó una profunda respiración.

—Escúchame —habló inclinándose hacia adelante—, tu gente me importa un bledo, al igual que esta guerra, pero estos sujetos son casi tan malos como los tuyos, y además viniste en el peor de los días, cuando el mismísimo Adam Hamill ha venido a esta base.

—¡Adam Hamill! —repitió Harry—, ¡sí, fue quien me interrogó hace rato! ¿Sabes quién es?

—¿Que si sé quién es? —preguntó con incredulidad—, niño, ¡es el director de inteligencia de la Resistencia!

Harry levantó una ceja expresando su falta de entendimiento.

—O eres un completo idiota o intentas hacerte el loco —farfulló el hombre—. De cualquier modo, te lo repito: no servirá de nada.

Harry se hundió en la pared intentando darle sentido a las palabras del hombre con quien compartía celda. Su mente cavilaba alguna clase de teoría que le ayudara a comprender la situación. Sintió unas ganas enormes de contar con Hermione en aquel momento, que seguramente ya habría encontrado las respuestas. Por ahora, lo único que comprendió es que se encontraba muy, muy lejos de casa. En alguna clase de realidad alternativa, pensó, recordando algunas de las películas _muggles_ que solía ver en su infancia.

Las palabras del hombre le helaban la sangre. Después de su breve encuentro con Adam Hamill, no le cabía la menor duda de que, en cuanto regresaran por él, las cosas se pondrían aún peor. Después de todo, en tan solo unos segundos ya lo habían dejado con una herida de arma de fuego y un hueso posiblemente roto.

De repente, se volvió más consciente del dolor que estaba experimentando. Mover su mano tan solo unos centímetros le provocaba calambres terribles que se extendían hasta su hombro. El brazo seguía sangrando, pero el ardor no era nada comparado con la molestia en su muñeca. Gimió suavemente.

—Sí sabes que eso no es nada comparado con lo que viene, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró con profundo rencor.

—¿Crees que eso ayuda en algo?

El hombre rio sin ganas.

—Por supuesto —respondió—, te motivará más para ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

En la escasa luz de la celda, Harry vio el profundo brillo en los ojos del hombre.

* * *

—¡Cuanto más tiempo lo tenemos aquí, más peligro corremos! —bramaba la comandante Jensen—, ¡debieron ejecutarlo inmediatamente! ¡Conoce la norma, teniente Sellers!

—No es un mortífago, comandante —explicó Sellers, intentando mantener la compostura. Siempre había sentido una enorme ambivalencia por la comandante Jensen, por un pasado que se remontaba a sus primeros días en el ejército de la Resistencia, cuando ambos eran unos jóvenes soldados rasos en medio de una guerra que apenas empezaba a estallar. Sentía que era una suerte que justo ahora, que se encontraba acompañando al director Hamill a una inspección del puesto militar del cual Jensen se encontraba a cargo, se presentara una falla en la seguridad del complejo—. Nuestros escáneres no detectaron la marca.

—¡Si ese muchacho abre la boca…! —continuó Jensen.

—Es altamente improbable que los convoque —interrumpió Sellers tensamente—. Solo es un muchacho, sin varita y sin marca.

—¡Es un mago!

—¡Un mago de quince años que acaba de burlar _su_ seguridad y que, nuevamente, _no_ tiene varita!

—¡Ese monstruo podría acabar con todos nosotros!

—¡Si no lidiamos con este problema de seguridad, sí que acabarán con nosotros muy pronto!

—Es suficiente, señores.

Aunque baja, la voz del director Hamill logró silenciar las dos voces de la sala.

—Gracias —dijo tranquilamente—. Me temo que el teniente Sellers tiene razón, comandante. —Jensen gruñó por lo bajo—. El destino ha querido que justo hoy me encontrara en este complejo y descubriera los graves problemas de seguridad del lugar.

—Director Hamill —habló la comandante Jensen conteniendo la ira—, le aseguro que se trata de una eventualidad. Una muy _extraña_ eventualidad. Jamás se había presentado esta situación.

—Pero se presentó —puntualizó Hamill, mirándola profundamente. Suspiró y colocó ambas manos frente a la mesa —. La seguridad de este complejo es radical para contener el avance de las tropas enemigas hacia el norte. Por fortuna, el teniente Sellers acierta al decir que el riesgo de que los magos sean convocados es mínimo. —El teniente sonrió desdeñoso—. Las pruebas apuntan a que este muchacho que se hace llamar Harry Potter muy seguramente solo es un joven miembro de la Alianza. Es pertinente descubrir cómo ha llegado hasta aquí para corregir los errores de seguridad. En cuanto obtengamos lo que queremos, nos desharemos de él.

—Si me disculpa, señor —protestó la comandante—, este complejo no está diseñado para retener prisioneros de su clase. Se sabe que es posible que realice magia sin su varita. ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Podemos controlar a un niño mago que estalla bombillas eléctricas en medio de una rabieta, comandante!

—¡Le recuerdo, teniente Sellers, que soy su superior y que estoy a cargo de este complejo!

—¡Y ya hemos visto su maravilloso trabajo, comandante!

—¡Ya basta, señores! —rugió Hamill, silenciándolos nuevamente—. Es suficiente, teniente. Y le recuerdo, comandante Jensen, que en éste y en cualquier complejo, _yo_ soy su superior. Y por el bien de su posición, será mejor que descubra su error de seguridad y lo corrija. —El director se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el teniente Sellers detrás de él—. Tiene ocho horas. Y querré estar presente cuando decida interrogar al muchacho.

Sellers torció los labios en una desagradable sonrisa dirigida a la comandante, que lo miraba con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, el sargento Jones apareció abruptamente por el pasillo, impidiendo el paso del director y del teniente.

—¡Director, comandante, teniente! —saludó balbuceando—, ¡se activaron las alarmas!

—¿De qué habla, sargento? —exclamó el teniente.

—¡El mago, señor! —explicó— ¡Invocó a los magos!

Sellers se quedó congelado. Vio al director Hamill salir disparado por el pasillo detrás del sargento. Se giró a la comandante, esperando ver una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, pero el terror fue todo lo que vio en sus ojos.

* * *

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó Harry apresuradamente— ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

—Conozco bien el complejo —aseguró el hombre despreocupadamente—. Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí, la comida es terrible, así que elaboré un plan. —Se incorporó sobre sí mismo y caminó hasta una de las esquinas, donde fijó sus ojos en una cámara que hasta entonces Harry no había notado—. Al principio pensé que tu presencia complicaría todo, pero ahora entiendo que llegaste como caído del cielo.

—¿Por qué lo dices tan tranquilo en frente de esa cámara? —preguntó Harry con preocupación— ¿Acaso no funciona?

El hombre se giró hacia él con una sonrisa media.

—Claro que funciona —respondió—, pero con algunas modificaciones.

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

—Tú haces tu magia, yo la mía —explicó el hombre—. Siempre tomo precauciones antes de completar alguna de mis tareas. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Sin esperar a que Harry hiciera más preguntas, se dispuso a hablar caminando alrededor de la celda con las manos en su espalda.

—Siempre es un riesgo tratar con la Resistencia —dijo casi para sí mismo—, por eso, alteré los sistemas de seguridad tan pronto como llegué a este lugar. No es una base muy sofisticada, a decir verdad, así que no fue tan complicado. —Se metió una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó de él un pequeño dispositivo que Harry no pudo distinguir en la oscuridad—. Esto fue un regalo de tu gente —explicó—, toda una maravilla. Altera los sistemas informáticos, permite controlarlos a distancia y, lo que es más importante aún, está encantado para pasar desapercibido para los humanos pero tiene tecnología humana para ocultar su magia. Increíble, ¿verdad? No fue nada barato.

—Eh, sí, es fantástico —respondió Harry sin comprender realmente lo que el hombre decía—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ellos ven a través de la cámara?

—Solo una imagen en bucle, contigo en esa esquina y yo en esta otra —explicó el hombre—. Pero no creas que con esto puedo abrir y cerrar puertas a mi antojo —aclaró—. Bueno, sí puede, pero si lo hiciera de inmediato detectarían la infiltración y apagarían los sistemas principales.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas hacer?

—Ahí es donde entras tú.

—Pero no tengo mi varita.

El hombre rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Por supuesto que no. No serían tan tontos como para dejarte con tu varita. Pero aún existe la magia sin varita.

Harry se hundió en su lugar. Si ese hombre esperaba que salieran de allí mediante el uso de magia sin varita, seguramente se decepcionaría al saber que lo único que Harry podía hacer sin ella era inflar tías molestas, y solo con muchísima provocación previa.

—¿Esperas que haga magia sin varita?

—¡Claro que no! —bufó el hombre—. Si fueras lo suficientemente bueno en eso, ya te habrías desaparecido por tus propios medios. Pero eso es lo que importa, que ellos no lo saben.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Maldita sea, niño, presta atención! —farfulló el hombre con impaciencia.

—¡Entonces explícate!—pidió Harry fastidiado—. ¿y quieres dejar de decirme niño? Mi nombre es Harry.

—Harry, niño, como sea —desestimó con un gesto en su mano—. Si te dejaron con vida, han dado por hecho que solo eres un niño sin mucha gracia que seguramente no sabe ni atarse las agujetas sin su varita. —Ignoró el gesto ofendido de Harry—. Si _alguien_ disparara las alarmas de detección de magia y les hiciera creer que tú has invocado a los tuyos, definitivamente se llevaran un buen susto y será la distracción perfecta para lograr escapar.

El hombre se giró a Harry esperando ver la comprensión en su rostro. Pareció satisfecho cuando Harry asintió más animado.

—Antes que nada —dijo Harry sintiéndose con más esperanza que nunca—, ¿podrías, al menos, decirme tu nombre?

El hombre sonrió de lado.

—Dime Jack —fue su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, Jack, dime qué debo hacer.

El distinguible sonido de las alarmas que indicaban un _código negro_ llenó el complejo militar de la Resistencia por segunda vez en el día. El mensaje de alerta del portavoz ordenaba a todos ocupar sus lugares. A lo largo del bullicio, Adam Hamill se desplazaba apresuradamente entre soldados que ni siquiera se percataban de saludarlo como el protocolo indicaba. Llegó rápidamente a la sala de control principal, con el teniente Sellers y la comandante Jensen pisándole los talones.

—¡Reporte inmediato! —bramó a un asustadizo muchacho que vigilaba las cámaras de seguridad del complejo.

Más de diez pantallas mostraban la celda en la que habían dejado al mago y al sujeto capturado del que le habían hablado brevemente. Contrabandista, creyó recordar.

—D-d-director —tartamudeó el joven—. L-las alarmas s-se dispararon.

—¡Ya sé que las alarmas se dispararon, soldado— rugió Hamill con la voz peligrosamente baja—, ¡quiero saber exactamente por qué!

—E-el mago, señor —respondió señalando una de las pantallas—, la energía empezó a fallar y luego él hizo… eso.

Las luces parpadearon intermitentemente y el temor fue palpable en todo el recinto. Adam Hamill se fijó en la pantalla que el soldado señalaba con un dedo tembloroso. El mago estaba de pie en el centro de la celda, con los ojos muy cerrados en una inconfundible expresión de profunda concentración. El otro capturado se había encorvado en una de las esquinas de la celda.

—¡¿Y qué están esperando para detenerlo?! —escupió la comandante Jensen detrás de él— ¡Les dije que sería peligroso, se los dije!

—Ahora no hay tiempo para sus reclamos infantiles, comandante —reprochó Hamill—. Sellers, quiero un escuadrón de contención en la celda del muchacho ahora mismo. Jensen, prepare su base para el ataque inminente.

Esperó mientras los oficiales repartían órdenes a través de sus comunicadores, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el muchacho que se hacía llamar Harry Potter.

—¿Quién eres, niño? —dijo para sí mismo—, ¿quién eres?

* * *

 **¡Saludos, lectores!**

 **Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de la historia. Tenía planeado publicarlo este fin de semana, pero tuve un par de inconvenientes, así que me disculpo por la tardanza. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios o le han dado favorito y follow a la historia, ¡los aprecio demasiado! Espero que les guste esta segunda entrega. Les aseguro que más adelante se irá dilucidando lo que sucede, por si están confundidos. De nuevo infinitas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Melianne.**


End file.
